


In The Aftermath of Grant

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [54]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: After the events of "He Will Shatter You" and "High On Fear", Slade finally steps forward and reveals just what happened that Dick can't remember.





	In The Aftermath of Grant

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for this series (which I had totally forgotten about) was requested by HereIGuess. this probably wasn't what you had in mind but it was super hard to write for some reason?!?
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

“Slade, can we talk?” Dick asked as the two of them lay in bed together, Slade gently trailing his fingers along Dick’s back as the acrobat drifted.

The mercenary hummed. “Of course, little one.”

Dick chewed on his lip. “You remember when I came home dosed with fear toxin the other night?”

Slade let out a tired sigh, tightening his grip on Dick’s shoulders. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that, little bird,” he replied quietly. “Why?”

“I...saw someone,” Dick explained. “And I  _ know  _ it was just the fear toxin but the thing about fear toxin is it  _ does  _ dip into some of your fears. That’s how it works.”

Slade shifted, rolling over slightly so he could see Dick better, giving the acrobat his full attention.

“Who did you see?” he asked softly.

Dick was quiet for a long time. “Grant,” he replied. “And I didn’t think I was scared of him but after I saw him, obviously I  _ am  _ but I don’t know  _ why _ !”

Slade was quiet for a long time. After a few moments, Dick tentatively spoke. “You know why, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Can I ask why?”

“I’d prefer not to tell you,” Slade replied. “But you have every right to know. And I should have told you sooner.”

Dick frowned, pushing himself away from Slade’s warmth and sitting up so he could better look the mercenary in the eye.

“You know but you never told me?”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“What  _ happened _ , Slade?” Dick demanded. He wasn’t angry, even if he sounded it. More like he was scared. He was fucking  _ terrified.  _ Slade didn’t keep secrets from him often and the only secrets he did keep were to keep Dick safe.

“You recall that month I was out of the country?” Slade asked. “Your family said you’d been tortured.”

“My hands were broken,” Dick mumbled. “You weren’t...what happened?”

“Grant believed I was brainwashing you,” Slade explained softly. “Thought I was trying to make you into my Renegade again. So he took it upon himself to break that brainwashing.”

“But there was nothing to break,” Dick said.

“No, there’s was nothing to break,” Slade repeated. “His methods were wrong. Not even I would have gone that far.”

“Slade, what dd he do?”

“I didn’t bother to ask before shooting him in the head,” Slade replied, voice deathly calm. “But I gathered enough. He tortured you.”

“But that wasn’t it, right?” Dick asked. “You’re keeping something else from me. He did something else to me.”

Slade’s expression was sadder than Dick had ever seen. “Yes, he did,” he replied quietly. “It was low and  _ wrong _ and I’m glad he’s dead.”

“Slade,” Dick said. “What did he do?”

……………..

“Little bird-”

“Don’t touch me.”

“Dick.” Slade sighed, pressing his forehead to the closed bathroom door. “I’m sorry-”

“He fucking  _ raped  _ me and you didn’t find it pertinent to tell me!?” Dick screamed. He threw the door open, eyes burning as he shoved Slade back. The only reason the mercenary moved was because Slade took a step back.

“Dick-”

The acrobat had tears in his eyes. “Fuck you,” he whispered.

Slade didn’t reply to that. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked quietly.

Dick paused. On one hand, he did. He wanted abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with Slade at that exact moment. On the other hand, he wanted to demand that Slade tell him how the hell Grant even got his hands on him.

“No,” he finally replied, misery in his voice as he shuffled forward, letting Slade pull him close. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t remember,” Slade replied softly, carding a hand through Dick’s hair. “You were  _ happy _ . I didn’t want...you already have so much trauma from  _ her _ , little bird, and I didn’t want to make it worse.”

Dick sniffled miserably, letting Slade guide him back into bed. He didn’t meant to break down sobbing, he really didn’t. He wasn’t even sure what caused it but between one second and the next, Slade was holding him close while Dick wailed like a little baby.

It was ridiculous. “I don’t want to go to sleep,” he muttered childishly, clinging to Slade’s arm in terror. “I’m going to see him, I  _ know _ it! I don’t want to remember, Slade, please don’t make me!”

“Shh, shh, just relax little bird,” Slade soothed, tucking Dick close to his side. “You don’t have to go to sleep if you don’t want. We’ll stay up all night if that would make it better.”

Dick nodded, curling into Slade for a few moments until a thought occurred. “Did you say you killed him?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Slade replied. “I did.”

“Grant was your son.”

“And you are my husband,” Slade return. “Grant has never cared for me. He hated me through most of his childhood and all through adulthood. He took you to get to me. He assaulted and tortured you. Death was a mercy.”

Dick nodded. “Thank you.”

……………..

They stayed up all night.

And the next night. And the next night. And the next night.

“Little bird, you have to sleep eventually,” Slade murmured, kneeling in front of Dick who was seated on the couch, struggling not to pass out right there.

“I  _ can’t _ ,” Dick insisted, shaking his head with tears in his eyes. “If I sleep, I’ll see  _ him _ -”

“If you  _ don’t _ sleep you’ll start to hallucinate and then you’ll see him,” Slade said. “And then it will be  _ worse _ .”

Dick adamantly shook his head. 

“Richard, listen to me,” Slade said firmly. “Grant is dead. He can’t ever hurt you again. Even if he was still a threat, I would  _ never _ let him hurt you.” he reached up, gently taking Dick’s hands. “ _ Please _ go to sleep. I’m worried, little bird. You’re scaring me.”

That got Dick to blink and look down at the mercenary. It wasn’t often Slade admitted to something scaring him and whenever he did, Dick knew he was serious.

He swallowed thickly. “Okay,” he whispered, letting Slade pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. “You’ll stay, right?”

“I’ll wake you up at the first sign of a nightmare,” Slade replied, helping Dick get dressed for bed before tucking him in like he was a little baby. “I promise.”

He pressed a kiss to Dick’s forehead before climbing into bed, rolling over so the two of the were facing one another.

“I love you, Dick,” Slade murmured. “And so long as I’m around, I will never let anyone hurt you again.”

Dick gave a weak smile. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I love you too.”

……………

Several hours later, Dick was woken up by Slade and he frowned up at the mercenary.

“Slade?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as his husband leaned back. “W’a’s goin’ on?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Slade replied. “I promised I’d wake you up first sign, remember?”

“Oh,” Dick said quietly, yawning. “I don’t remember it.”

“Good.” Slade smiled, reaching out to pet Dick’s hair. “Go back to sleep.”

“Thank you.”

“Any time, pretty bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
